


Ride

by SibillaScribbles08



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, it's a biker AU, made just for snakeglacier shipping, mostly just snippets, tags will update as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibillaScribbles08/pseuds/SibillaScribbles08
Summary: In his desperation to get back to his performing school before curfew, Cole agrees to accept a lift from a beautiful, suave, totally-not-making-him-blush biker named Snake Jaguar. One conversation leads to another, and Cole thinks it's a good thing when he starts to learn more about him.But when he finds out what his newfound crush is really involved in, is it really a safe idea to stay?





	1. With a Boy Like That It's Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shimospookyapple on tumblr ! 
> 
> Chapter title from Eros and Apollo by Studio Killers

    Cole couldn’t run fast enough, cursing the damn shoes he was stuck with. Damn this school. Damn the uniforms. Why would they require such formal wear and then send you across town for research material for a project?   
  
    Probably the same school that expected nothing but rich kids for students who could afford a private driver.  
  
    Hah.  
  
    Well, not like his father couldn’t. His quartet was famous in the city after all. But Cole refused to accept that kind of help. He didn’t want to be attending this school in the first place, but his father made it clear there was no other option.  
  
    So here he was, sprinting back before curfew passed because boy if his dad caught wind of him being in trouble for that he’d be as dead as a branch chucked in a wood chipper.   
  
    But damn these shoes.  
  
    He panted as he kept moving, trying his best to avoid anyone on the street. It was a shame there weren’t any good short cuts, or that he didn’t have the guts to ask a stranger for a lift.   
  
    This uniform was making him sweat faster too. Damn. Looks like it was going to be two showers in one day.   
  
    At least the street was clearer now as he got closer to the outskirts of town. Few people walking on the streets, although there were plenty of parked cars.   
  
    He tried to sprint faster with the open space but by now his lungs were burning. In the end, he had no choice but to slow to a stop as he desperately tried to catch his breath, though it sounded more like wheezing.   
  
    “Are you late for something?”  
  
    He jumped and turned his head to see where the voice came from. A biker was still perched on his bike, a few others in front and behind him. Cole studied his jacket, black, blue, white, and pink in a series of patterns he couldn’t decipher. Where were the sleeves? Not even an undershirt? Cole’s eyes lingered on his bare arms far too long before jerking down to his jeans which had no business being that snug on his thighs.  
  
    Christ, what was he doing? He looked back up at the guy’s face, not that he could see it with the helmet on.   
  
    “Yeah, you could say that.” Cole sputtered out. “So I better keep going.”  
  
    “Need a lift?”  
  
    He was about to break back into a sprint but froze.  
  
    “Huh?”  
  
    “Well you seem pretty worn out. Only seems fair to offer.” The guy swung his leg over his bike as he climbed off. Oh great, he was tall to boot.   
  
    “Not my fault the only material for my project is on the other side of town.” Cole said. “And no offense, but I’m not sure how I feel with taking a ride from–”  
  
    The words dried up on his tongue the instant the stranger took his helmet off. He already knew he had dark skin from his arms, but it was in stark contrast to his curly white hair. Then the bastard had to open his eyes, bright blue, fixed on him like a cat.   
  
    His heart tried to jump right out of his throat. “Uh…”   
  
    The stranger smiled at him, still walking closer. “You can call me Snake Jaguar.”  
  
    Cole snorted, trying not to laugh in case this guy was just as dangerous as he was gorgeous. “Can’t lie that’s a bit strange for a biker name.”  
  
    Snake Jaguar shrugged, helmet resting on his hip. “Chat with me long enough maybe I’ll tell you my real name.”  
  
    Was this flirting? Cole didn’t want to believe it, knowing how much of a disaster he looked like right now.   
  
    “Besides, you have yet to introduce yourself.”   
  
    “It’s C-Cole.” Why did he just say that?   
  
    “You’re a music student?” Snake Jaguar was studying his uniform.  
  
    “Dance, technically, though I can play the guitar.”  
  
    “Sounds nice.” He was suddenly even closer. “Sure you don’t want a ride?”   
  
    Cole could hear his heart hammering in his chest, swearing anyone else within a twenty foot radius would be able to as well. His mind was racing, trying to make sense of all this.   
  
    He should have thought a bit more, but his mouth started moving without permission. “I’m starting to wonder what kind of ride you’re talking about.”  
  
    The guy’s confident smirk dropped as his eyes went wide. Then he started laughing, covering his mouth with his hand.   
  
    “My apologies.” He kept laughing. “Killow has told me I sometimes come on too strong. I truly only intend to give you a lift to the school, however.” That smirk returned as he winked. “If you would like my number and perhaps a lunch invitation I wouldn’t object.”   
  
    Cole knew he wouldn’t either, despite logic screaming at him. God how much trouble would he be in with the school, with his dad?   
  
    He forced himself to look away from the guy’s eyes only to realize how much lower the sun was.  
  
    “Fuck!” He shouted. “Uh, look, if you’re cool with it a ride would be appreciated. I do not need my ass busted because I’m late.”   
  
    Snake Jaguar didn’t seem too phased. He shrugged again as he put his helmet back on and jumped on his bike, tapping the rear of the seat.   
  
    Cole hesitated but hopped on, wrapping his arms around the guy’s middle. He wasn’t as warm as Cole expected, but that was fine. It was just a quick ride.  
  
    Snake Jaguar revved up his bike, and Cole couldn’t help but admire how the rumble of the engine felt. He’d always dreamed of driving one of these, not that he ever got the chance.   
  
    “Hold on.” Snake Jaguar said before turning out of his parking spot and speeding down the road. Cole clung as tight as he could, praying none of the books flew out of his bag in the process, but he’d already strapped them in tight.   
  
    Bit by bit he relaxed, leaning back a bit. The wind felt nice in his hair, and his eyes fixed on the sky with the shifting colors.   
  
    For a brief moment he completely forgot he was even late.   
  
    All too soon, sadly, they reached the school. Only students and visitors were allowed on campus, so Snake Jaguar pulled up close to the iron gates. Cole wasn’t sure why the brick walls were necessary, but whatever.   
  
    He hopped off the bike, wanting to bolt for the gates but knew he should at least say thanks. He turned, Snake Jaguar already looming over him again.   
  
    He took his helmet off. “Shame it was such a short ride.”   
  
    “Right.” Cole said. “Thanks, by the way.” He wondered if he should say something else but turned to head inside.   
  
    He only got three steps in before Snake Jaguar followed. “Wait.”  
  
    Cole turned. “What–”   
  
    A hand on his shoulder gently pushed him against the brick wall before another pressed against it right next to his face. His breath caught in his throat. Those eyes were so close all of a sudden, looking right through him.  
  
    “You forgot my number.” Snake Jaguar’s posture relaxed as he snatched a pen out of Cole’s bag. He gently took his arm, moving up the sleeve of his jacket to write the numbers on his wrist. He just had to pray no one noticed on his way in.   
  
    “And you forgot the cab fare.”  
  
    He blinked and looked away from Snake Jaguar’s writing. “Huh?”  
  
    The guy didn’t respond at first as he capped the pen and put it back where he found it. Was he really expecting money for that? Cole only brought so much with him. Maybe it was just some strange elaborate mugging and Cole fell right for it. Damn it. He wasn’t rich. Mug some other kid.   
  
    The thoughts were spinning through his head so quick he almost didn’t notice the guy’s gentle grip on his face. Cole only got the chance to blink before he was tugged into a kiss.   
  
    What?  
  
    It was firm but short. Snake Jaguar let go of him, giving him a wink and a wave as he turned.  
  
    “Bye, Cole.” He chimed out as he headed for his bike and picked up his helmet. “Make sure to call me, I look forward to it.”  
  
    Cole couldn’t respond. His tongue almost felt numb. His heart was beating so fast he swore he was going to pass out.   
  
    If Snake Jaguar was laughing it was hard to hear over the engine of the bike as it came back to life. He gave one more wave before driving off down the street.   
  
    Did that actually happen?  
  
    Cole looked at his arm to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. There it was, all ten digits, with something else written below it.   
  
_Zane._  
  
    Was that his name? His real name? Cole whispered it to himself. It sounded nice.  
  
    His thoughts were interrupted by the five minute warning bell. His soft whispering turned to noisy cursing once more as he opened the gate and ran inside.   
  
    Cole should at least text him right? Zane saved his butt from three different lectures after all. The least he could do was treat him to lunch.  
  
    Yeah, that was it. Some lunch.   
  
    The sensation of Zane kissing him drifted back into his head and he picked up the pace.   
  
    He was so screwed. 


	2. It's a Little Like a Jukebox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Jukebox by Swingrowers

    Cole kept fiddling with his room key in his pocket as he nervously waited near the school gate. It wasn’t wise to wait outside of them. No doubt someone from campus security would wander by and ask him what he was doing.  
  
    He should be good for the night. He set up his room in case of a check-in. He’d slipped out of the building without any of the other students catching him. It wasn’t like the gate was locked, just closed. If he was quiet enough he could slip out.   
  
    But then again, the sneaking out wasn’t what he was so nervous about.   
  
    He hadn’t seen Zane–Snake Jaguar–since their first encounter. He’d texted the biker more than once, having a back and forth conversation a number of times. It was surprising how fast he could reply. The guy didn’t seem to have an off switch to his flirting, although now and then he’d talk in a… less than smooth fashion.   
  
    It didn’t bother Cole, just surprised him, but then again he barely knew anything about Zane.   
  
    I mean, did he do anything besides bike around?  
  
    The rumble of an engine got his attention. He peeked around the wall and through the fence, seeing the familiar white and blue bike pulling up next to the gate. He had the same jacket on and everything.   
  
    He didn’t hesitate to step out, undoing the latch on the gate. He pushed it open only a bit before slipping out and closing it again. Minimal noise, good.   
  
    “Well, hello.” Zane raised the visor on his helmet. Those bright blue eyes seemed to glow. “Fancy seeing you here.”  
  
    “Hilarious.” Cole snorted, already feeling the heat in his cheeks. “You’re here to pick me up for a date.”   
  
    Zane laughed, lowering the visor again. “Not in the mood for jokes today, hm?”   
  
    “Just wanna get out of here before the school catches me.” Cole climbed on the bike, already hugging Zane’s middle. “Being out all night and getting caught is a huge risk.”   
  
    “And yet you take it.” Zane revved up the bike.  
  
    Cole didn’t answer that. No doubt the bike engine was far too loud to be heard over anyway unless he spoke directly in Zane’s ear. He wasn’t bold enough for that.   
  
    For now he let himself zone out, pressing his ear to Zane’s shoulder. He tried to focus on the sites, but it was all turning to a blur.   
  
    At least it was soothing, somehow. The wind rushing through his hair. The sky slowly turning to shades of orange. Holding someone this close.  
  
    Ugh, he was only on the first date. He needed to slow his thoughts down.   
  
    Zane drove them fair into the city, eventually parking his bike on a side road. Cole climbed off first, letting Zane follow. The biker kept his helmet on for the time being.   
  
    “Come on, just this way.” Zane put a hand on Cole’s shoulder as he lead him down the street. Cole debated if he should protest, but it didn’t entirely make him uncomfortable. It was just unusual. Christ his fingers were cold.   
  
    They weaved through a few people on the street before coming up to a wooden door. Zane pushed it open and in a flash Cole’s eyes were assaulted with neon while he smelled the residue of cigarette smoke. Music blasted through the dimly lit bar. Already his anxiety shot through the roof.  
  
    A bar? Zane brought him to a bar? Cole only recently turned eighteen was he even allowed in here?   
  
    Oh no, not just any bar he realized as they stepped further inside. His gaze fixed on the stage where a couple guys stood, singing along to the music that was playing.   
  
    A karaoke bar.   
  
    When Zane offered to get him some food this isn’t what Cole had in mind.   
  
    There didn’t seem to be any kind of hostess. Zane lead him over to a small round table, oddly being polite and pulling out Cole’s chair for him. He took it and sat down. The biker soon followed, putting his helmet on the table and leaning back in the wooden chair in a way Cole swore it was going to fall over.   
  
    “So? What do you think?” Zane’s eyes seemed to glitter in the neon light. “Pretty lively.”  
  
    “That’s one way of describing it.” Cole narrowed his eyes and then glanced down at the stand on the table, advertising some new kind of cocktail.   
  
    Alcohol, live performances, he was already screaming internally. But he didn’t want to  be outright rude and ruin his chances on date one.   
  
    “So, anything new happening at school?” Zane’s expression had slipped from excited to that half-lidded gaze as he leaned on the table.   
  
    “Nothing worth talking about.” Cole tried to focus on the small talk, although the volume of the singers made it difficult. “Had a bit of a laugh go through the school since one of the ballet students flung his partner off stage. She’s alright at least.”   
  
    “I did not realize it was a hazardous hobby.”   
  
    Cole laughed out loud at that. “Oh man, you should see some of the stuff dancers deal with. I know at least five kids that have already broken limbs over this. One had to leave school because of her recovery time. It bites.”   
  
    “Well, it’s not fun if there’s not some risk involved, yes?” Zane was still staring at him.   
  
    “Guess that’s one way of looking at it.” Cole managed to smile back but heat was crawling up his neck by this point. He was so grateful when the waiter came by, dropping down some menus with a greeting. Cole was quick to use his to hide his face, pretending he was invested in the rather average food they had here. Well no, that wasn’t true, that plate of loaded cheese fries looked amazing.   
  
    “What are you getting?” Cole asked.  
  
    “Oh, I don’t need much.” Zane shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
    Cole was about to ask why when the screeching of wood on wood caught his attention. A petite woman dragged a chair over to their table, setting it up before plopping down. The shoulders of her leather jacket were pointed. Her hair was styled into a swirl on her head. Cole couldn’t tear his gaze away from her eyes though. The pale blue was such a contrast to her dark skin. Not much unlike Zane’s. Were they related.  
  
    “Well, if it’s not Snake Jaguar.” She said. “Odd for you to be out and about by yourself.”  
  
    Zane only smiled, although it looked smug as he crossed his arms. “Good evening, Nate.”  
  
    “It’s Nat right now.” She drummed her nails on the table. “You know the big boy would be mad to find you skulking around in here.”   
  
    The biker held up his hands. “It’s only me. I’m here with a friend.” He gestured to Cole. “I see no need to turn this into a fuss.”   
  
    “You’re lucky he’s not here to cause a fuss.” Nat stuck out her tongue before her gaze moved to Cole. She glanced him up and down. “And you look familiar.”   
  
    “Huh?” Cole lowered the menu a bit more. “Not sure why. I don’t know you.”   
  
    “Could be my imagination.” She said as she stood up. “Sorry for interrupting then, but I am keeping an eye on you.”  
  
    “Now now,” Zane’s smirk was back. “He’s my eye candy.”  
  
    “Oh, is that how it is.” Nat gave them a wink before turning away and heading back to her own table. Cole watched her approach a table with two other guys. One had short red hair and wide shoulders. The other was on the lanky side, his dark curls pulled back into a ponytail. Both of them stared at them for a moment until Nat started talking to them.   
  
    “Uh, not a friend of yours?” Cole looked back at Zane.  
  
    “There’s a handful of gangs in the city.” The biker shrugged. “Sometimes territory is an issue. Dareth’s gang doesn’t like us hanging out in this bar as a group. We should be fine if it’s just us.”   
  
    Cole tried to hang onto that thought. Things seemed to settle down for a bit as the waiter brought them drinks and took Cole’s order. Zane insisted on not ordering anything, in fact he was only drinking water. There had to be a story there.   
  
    Their conversations were on and off, Cole trying too hard to think of things to say whenever Zane ended up staring for too long. At least the food offered him an excuse to be quiet, although it just gave Zane more reasons to stare it seemed.   
  
    He went to wash down his fries with his soda when Zane suddenly spoke up.  
  
    “Are you going to sing?”  
  
    He choked. The soda almost went up his nose before he forced it back down. The fizz was now burning his nostrils as he tried to regain control of his lungs.   
  
    “My apologies, was that too sudden.” The biker laughed as he handed Cole his water. Cole took the glass without thinking, chugging some of it down.   
  
    “Rather not.” He replied. “Performing like that is uh… no I can’t do that.”  
  
    Zane frowned. “Don’t you go to a school for performing?”  
  
    “Learning with a bunch of other newbies is different than singing in front of a bunch of strangers.” He cringed. “I mean… are you comfortable in crowds like this.”  
  
    Zane smiled as he glanced to the side. “Easier to go unnoticed in crowded spaces, I’ve found. I mean, I doubt anyone in here would give it a second thought if I did this.”  
  
    In a blink the biker leaned over, kissing Cole on the cheek. He would have choked again if he hadn’t been wise enough to keep his throat clear.   
  
    “F-fine.” He stuttered. “But that doesn’t apply if you’re on a stage singing over the speaker.”   
  
    “Alright, when you’re ready then we’ll go somewhere else.”  
  
    Cole blinked. “Huh?”  
  
    “When you’re ready we’ll go somewhere else.” Zane kept smiling, eyes shut.   
  
    He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just kept eating fries.   
  
\----------------------  
  
    Cole was glad to be out of the noisy bar, and not only because it gave him a second chance to ride on Zane’s bike. The cool night air was soothing, to a point he almost forgot to stress about the fact someone might notice he wasn’t at school.   
  
    Whatever, the night was still young. He had plenty of time to sneak back in.   
  
    Zane drove for a while. Cole watched the blur of buildings and window lights turn into nothing but power lines. They were heading out of the city, onto a small road. Cole didn’t bother to ask where they were going, though doubt gnawed at his mind for a moment. What if this was all some kind of trick? What if the gang Zane was part of was part of something much darker.   
  
    He shoved his fear aside.   
  
    Zane drove through a forest road, eventually turning off onto a dirt path. That only made Cole worry more. He pictured the headlines of someone finding his body in the river before shoving that aside too. Zane wouldn’t hurt him, right?  
  
    He barely knew Zane.  
  
    Eventually they came to a stop. Cole opened his eyes from squeezing them shut in terror. They were at the top of a hill, a few trees that likely would have provided shade from the sun if it was out. It didn’t provide a huge view, but it made seeing the starry sky that much easier. Cole stared at it for a few moments before Zane pushed him back, signaling that he needed to get off.   
  
    Cole admired the view for a bit longer, stepping up the hill near one of the trees. The wind rustled the branches, but it wasn’t harsh.   
  
    “Is this better?” Okay, Zane’s eyes had to be glowing. They couldn’t possibly be that bright. “More… remote?”  
  
    “Too remote.” Cole snorted. “You didn’t have to drive like, five miles out of the city.”  
  
    Zane laughed. He left his helmet on the bike before stepping over, already crowding Cole’s space. He couldn’t find it in him to protest as his back pressed against the tree.   
  
    “Well, this way you don’t have to worry if strangers hear you sing, yes?”   
  
    “Hah, what kind of singing are you talking about?” He cracked the joke before he could catch himself. Suddenly the cool night air was no match for the heat under his collar.   
  
    Zane blinked before he laughed again. It slipped down to a chuckle as he leaned closer. “Well, I suppose I can leave that up to you.”   
  
    Once again he couldn’t find it in him to protest. In fact, he gripped Zane’s leather vest, pulling him the rest of the way into the kiss. The last one was such a blur he never got to appreciate how soft Zane’s lips were, how cool.   
  
    He let Zane push him against the tree. The bark dug into his shoulders and snagged his hair, but he didn’t pay it any mind. Especially not when Zane lightly bit at his lower lip.   
  
    But when the biker moved his kisses from Cole’s jaw down to his neck, he froze. His hands pressed against Zane’s shoulders to push him back, not harshly, but enough to create some space.  
  
    “Too much.” Cole mumbled. He swore his head was spinning.   
  
    “Oh, I’m sorry.” The biker looked genuinely worried. He completely let go of Cole, taking a few more steps back. “I was misreading signals.”   
  
    Cole blinked at the sudden shift in behavior. “Huh?”   
  
    Zane waved his hands back and forth. “Well, it seemed to be what you wanted. Did I misunderstand. I’m still somewhat new at this.”  
  
    He snorted, then laughed. “What? Zane what the hell? Where did Snake Jaguar go?”  
  
    It was the biker’s turn to blink. “What do you mean?”  
  
    “I mean, you’re always acting so suave and smooth. Suddenly you’re almost tripping over your own words.”  
  
    Zane cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “Yes, well, reputations are important, and all that.”   
  
    “That so?” Cole stepped over. “But I think I’d rather get to know you. The real you.”  
  
    “It is the real me.” Zane said. “It’s just… a different part of me. Sometimes it feels right to act that way, other times it doesn’t. Does that make sense?”   
  
    Cole thought for a moment. “Yeah, I think so. I know I certainly act different around my dad. It doesn’t bother me, for the record.” He pointed. “But you know, as cool as Snake Jaguar is, Zane is pretty cute.”   
  
    Something about his eyes seemed to flash as he straightened up. When he laughed this time his smile was nervous, tucking his hands behind his back. “Ah, is that so?”   
  
    God, he was like a different person. “Sure is.”   
  
    There was a pause, but not really an awkward one. Cole was content to stare at Zane’s smile. It was as if his entire face was glowing by this point.   
  
    “Did you want to try singing?” Zane asked. “The musical kind, by the way.”   
  
    “Hah, thanks for clarifying.”  
  
    “We can try the other kind another day.”   
  
    He didn’t reply to that, already seeing Zane’s smirk coming back. “Well, did you bring any music? Singing along to nothing is a bit tricky.”   
  
    “You must have some songs memorized.”  
  
    Cole stuck out his tongue. “Oh yeah? How about… Glow little glow worm. Glimmer, glimmer.”  
  
    “Oh no,” Zane grinned as he tried to cover Cole’s mouth. “Nothing like that.”   
  
    “Glow little glow worm.” He sung louder as he pried himself away from Zane’s grip.   
  
    “Stop.” The biker laughed.  
  
    “Never.” Cole shouted. “I will not be silenced.” He ducked away before breaking into a light run around the trees. Zane’s chase was half hearted as Cole kept singing. He didn’t even know all the lyrics, just enough to be annoying.   
  
    Not like it mattered. Most of the song was broken up by the sound of his laughter.   
  
    He decided he enjoyed singing like this much more. 


	3. I'll Take My Chances With The Coyote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Coyote by Mad Caddies

    Zane hummed to himself as the garage door to their warehouse shut behind him. While the building the gang hid in was crowded by buildings it was in a fairly empty area of town. As long as they made sure they weren’t followed, people never seemed to find them.   
  
    He took off his helmet, still humming. He kept closing his eyes, the song Cole had been singing looping in his head. The pair had been seeing each other for a couple of months now, not that it was easy with Cole’s school schedule and the whole sneaking out business. It was fine though, Zane would work around it.   
  
    Eyes still shut, still humming, he spun around on his toes and stepped forward only to run right into someone. Zane stumbled back and opened his eyes to see Cryptor standing there. His arms were crossed and his red eye glared at Zane, lighting up the otherwise dark space around them.   
  
    “Oh, hello cousin.” Zane said. “Is something wrong?”  
  
    “Don’t act stupid.” Cryptor spat. “You’ve been out frolicking so much even the boss started to notice. He finally let me tail your ass and what do I find?”  
  
    Zane froze, his whole body going stiff.   
  
    Cryptor stomped forward, his cloaking vanishing as he did so, revealing the scarred dark metal that made up his face. “What the hell have I told you and the others about fraternizing with humans outside of our circle.”   
  
    Zane narrowed his eyes. “What I do in my free time is none of your business.”  
  
    “Wrong.” Cryptor stepped even closer. “You don’t get to risk our entire operation over a stupid crush.”  
  
    “Our operation,” Zane stood on his toes to match Cryptor’s height. “Is to be able to live out our lives in freedom. I fail to see how we can do that if we’re confined to this place. Besides, Cole wouldn’t report us.”  
  
    “Oh, you know that for a fact?” Cryptor shoved Zane back so hard he almost stumbled over his bike. “Does he even know you’re an android?”   
  
    “He…” Zane trailed off, his circuits starting to fire from panic. “No, but–”   
  
    “So what makes you so sure that if he found out he’d treat you the same way? What makes you so sure that if he knew he wouldn’t betray you.”   
  
    “He wouldn’t.”   
  
    Cryptor snatched the front of Zane’s vest, lifting him into the air. “Are you thick? Do you remember what happened last time you kept repeating that over and over again? Our old boss sold us for damn pennies and guess what the damn buyers did.” He pointed to the side of his face with his free hand. The metal around his eyepatch was marred and scraped still. He refused to get the paneling replaced.   
  
    “I didn’t forget.” Zane made minimal effort to free himself. “But Cole isn’t like that.”  
  
    “And how do you know?” Cryptor dropped him. “What damn proof do you have of that when he doesn’t even know what you are?”   
  
    Zane clenched his fists. He wanted to come up with an argument but he couldn’t. Cryptor was right. There was no telling how Cole would react. Zane didn’t even know how he felt about androids in general. Somehow the topic never came up.   
  
    “What’s going on?”  
  
    Zane’s body went rigid again as he turned. Garmadon stood there, only his outline visible in the low light.   
  
    “Ah,” Cryptor’s tone changed in a flash. “I caught Zane out on a date.”  
  
    “Is that any reason to be yelling so loud?” Garmadon sighed. “I only just managed to get Lloyd and Harumi to go to sleep an hour ago.”  
  
    “Sorry, sir.” Cryptor’s voice was now a whisper.  
  
    “I’ll take care of this.” Their boss waved his hand. “Go see Mindroid, he refuses to settle in since you’ve been gone.”   
  
    Cryptor nodded but shot Zane one more glare before he darted off. Zane watched his cousin leave, the red light from his eye slowly vanishing in the dark warehouse.  
  
    “Now, Zane.” Garmadon stepped over, close enough that Zane could actually see his features now. He didn’t look angry, just tired, though sometimes it was hard to tell. “Is what Cryptor said true?”  
  
    “I…” Once again he hesitated, but he knew he couldn’t lie to this man. Not after he saved their lives. “Yes. I helped give Cole a ride back to his school a few months ago. I was somewhat messing around but we’ve… been texting. I’ve seen him a number of times since then.”   
  
    Garmadon nodded. “You understand Cryptor’s concern, I’m sure.”   
  
    “Yes, but he doesn’t know Cole.”  
  
    “Are you sure you do?”  
  
    He didn’t have an answer to that. He liked to think he did.   
  
    “Not all humans are bad.” Garmadon continued. “Me aside, we work with plenty of others who aid our operation, but that didn’t mean we could be quick to trust them. Because, in the end, even with some humans helping our operation there are plenty of others who would sooner tear it down.”  
  
    “I know, sir.” Zane sighed. “I… what if I tried to find out how he felt about all this?”   
  
    Garmadon stared at him for a few moments and shook his head. “To be honest, I’d rather you not risk yourself like that. If he reacts badly and we don’t know where you are we can’t help you. If he finds out who you work with it can also put us in jeopardy. A lot of people don’t know most of the SOG is made up of androids. I prefer to keep it that way.”  
  
    “So, what are you saying?” The android’s voice stuttered. “That I can’t see him anymore?”   
  
    His boss’s eyes were cold. “I’ll give you the time to break it off properly, but yes. We’re all safer that way.” He didn’t give Zane the chance to argue as he turned and headed off. The android wanted to shout after him, put up a fight, but he didn’t dare with the earlier warning. If he woke Lloyd up in the process he’d definitely be in trouble.   
  
    So he stormed outside instead, emotions swirling to a point he couldn’t process them right. He kicked a loose piece of gravel and screamed through his closed mouth to muffle the sound. With some of his energy expended he leaned against the wall and sunk down to the ground.   
  
    This was so stupid. They started this gang to help bring androids to freedom, but it was just a different kind of prison.   
  
    The door opened. He turned his head to see Echo peaking out, skull stickers on his face again.   
  
    “Zane?” His little brother said. “Are you okay? I saw Cryptor come upstairs but not you.”   
  
    “I’m just… frustrated.” He admitted. “Don’t worry about it.”   
  
    Echo studied him for a bit longer before slipping outside. He padded over to Zane, plopping down next to him. Zane wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.   
  
    “Echo… do you like it here?”  
  
    “Yeah,” the smaller android grinned. “Everyone’s so cool you know? I can’t wait till I can get my own bike after some upgrades. Then I can race you around town.”   
  
    Zane let off a small smile. He couldn’t argue with that. At the very least it was better than where they used to be.  
  
    But was it so wrong for him to want something more out of life?   
      
    Maybe he’d take a risk and tell Cole.  
  
    What’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Got a doodle of Cryptor over here if any of y'all want it](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b3a6b105622bd8d66e2932c21440b9b0/tumblr_pr7tywlEyH1rdw8qbo1_540.png)


End file.
